Be there for me
by surferbiker
Summary: In the 1960's universe, the bikers and surfers are living in peace and harmony.A few small fights do occur from time to time, which doesn't seem like a big deal. But suddenly, Lela tells Mack a dark secret about a verdict of one fight that might give her and Tanner's life a whole new meaning. All pairings are here including a new one OCxOC(It's a surprise!)
1. surf! surf! crazy!

In Big Mommas it was empty. But that was only because the van of the surfers

didn't arrive yet , and Big Momma was waiting for the sound of it.

"When I hear it , it means we have customers!" She told the cooking staff.

After five minutes, she finally heard the honking of the van.

"Open up Big Mommas!"she cried "Our customers are here!"

And before they knew it Giggles was being thrown in the air shaking her body with background music playing. Then , the song started.

 _Surfers :Blue sky,_

 _Gentle breeze,_

 _What a day!_

 _Sunshine and sweet harmonies,_

 _Time to play!_

 _No more complications,_

 _From now on just good vibrations!_

The surfers were doing flips and were running around having a great time. Then

Rascal honked the horn of the van again and jumped out of the drivers seat and opened the door, allowing the other surfers to hop out.

Finally Tanner, jumped out looked into the distance,then turned to the van just in time to see his sister jump out,wearing light purple shades. The twins shared a grin and ran towards the beach.

 _Tanner :On my way_

 _Feeling fine!_

 _Can see my reflection in my surfboard shine!_

Tanner took off his shirt and the girls swooned over his shirtless body

 _Tanner:I can hardly wait to cause a commotion_

 _Come on everyone, jump into the ocean!_

He grabbed his surfboard and began running to the ocean,the surfers hot on his tail.

 _Tanner and Kiki :Flyin' high!_

 _Just outta reach_

 _No ands,ifs ,buts,_

 _were nuts for the beach!_

 _Surfers: Surf surf!(wooooh!)_

 _Surf surf crazy_

 _(Surf surf, surf surf crazy)_

 _Ride the perfect wave, say hi to the sky!_

 _Surf surf sand!_

 _It's a bikini wonderland!_

 _Summer's on and we've gone_

 _Surf surf crazy!_

The surfers girls jump into the arms of the surfer boys who spin them around.

Tanner spins on the spot , and faces the front and winks.

Next Kiki and Seacat take out the radio.

 _Kiki and Seacat:The radio blasts!_

 _Here's the plan,_

 _Soak up the sun and get the ultimate tan!_

The two kneel on the sand while the other surfer girls dance and sunbathe on beach mats and sand.

 _We can hardly wait to show our devotion!_

 _Here we go again into the ocean!_

Kiki , Giggles, and all the other surfer girls do a small dance routine with rubber rings.

 _Tanner: Now's the time!_

 _So here's the speech_

 _no rules at all!_

 _Have a ball at the beach!_

Tanner came in front of the girls and successfully caught a beachball thrown to him by Giggles.

 _Tanner and surfer boys:Surf surf!(wooooh!)_

 _Surf surf crazy_

 _(Surf surf, surf surf crazy)_

 _Ride the perfect wave, say hi to the sky!_

The surfer boys danced around with beachballs.

 _Surfers: Surf surf!(wooooh!)_

 _Surf surf crazy_

 _(Surf surf, surf surf crazy)_

 _Ride the perfect wave, say hi to the sky!_

With Giggles on Tanner's shoulders

Kiki on Seacat's shoulders

and all the other surfer girls on the guys shoulders,

they danced and sung to the music just before the girls nearly stumbled off and grabbed their partners hands and jumped off.

Giggles smiled brightly at Tanner and all the surfer girls did the same with their partners.

Meanwhile, Mack and Brady had been once again magically transported to the world now called "Teen beach Universe" (Since Lela thought making it a movie only about her didn't seem right. She had also gifted Mack with a neckless so that she and Brady wouldn't forget about them or each other.) and were hiding behind the surfboards watching.

"Brady,what do we do?" Mack asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes and smiling, knowing exactly what his answer was going to be.

"Have fun!" he cried enthusiastically, running to join the surfers and joined the little line they had formed in front of the water.

 _Surfers:Burgers hot!_

 _Water warm!_

 _A cool seaside bash!_

 _Catch a wave,_

 _Turn it up!_

 _Make a splash!_

 _Make a splash!_

 _Make a splash!_

Brady ,who was at the end of the line, threw all the water on Mack who looked shocked.

 _Surfers: Crazy!_

They all lined up behind a limbo stick,held by Tanner's twin sister and another

surfer girl. Tanner ducked underneath it.

 _Tanner :I'm Tanner!_

Seacat was next

 _Seacat:Seacat!_

He tipped his hat

 _Giggles:Giggles!_

She shook her fringe

 _Rascal:Rascal!_

he.. did something

 _Kiki: Kiki!_

She flipped her hair to the side.

 _Brady:Brady!_

He flung his hands to the side.

Mack was a little less confused and simply ducked under the pole.

 _Mack:I'm Mack._

Seacat and tanner jumped in the front holding a towl an cried

" _Cowabunga attack!"_

A dance with surfboards followed shortly after. Then , every surfer was dancing with a separate board.

 _Surfers:Surf surf!_

 _Surf surf crazy!_

 _(Surf surf, surf crazy)_

 _ride the perfect wave, say hi to the sky!_

 _Surf,surf ,sand!_

 _It's a bikini wonderland!_

A few surfers grabbed their surf boards , formed a single line, swerving out one by one.

 _Summer's on, and we've gone!_

 _Summer's on, and we've gone!_

 _Summer's on, and we've gone!_

 _Surf surf crazy !_

Tanner , being the last in line, ran to the front, did a somersault on his board .

The surfers ended the dance by falling on their backs onto their surfboards.

But no! No! It wasn't over yet! The surfers sat up again, placed their shades on and flopped back down , finally completing the song.

After sunbathing for a few minutes they all ran inside Big Mommas,shouting with excitement.

"Hello...Big Mommas!" Rascal cried out.

"Finally!" said Giggles happily. "This feels like home!"

"A perfectly normal day for surfing and fun!" said Seacat.

"I just hope we are in for many surprises today!" said Giggles hopefully.

Right at that moment, Mack and Brady hopped inside , laughing and wearing shades.

"COWABUNGA!" they cried in unison.

"Mack! Brady! Tanner cried in excitement,running to hug and high-five them.

"Well, there's surprise number 1! Giggles said happily.

All the surfers ran over to welcome them.

"How'd you cats get here?"Seacat asked.

"The same way we did last time!" said Mack pointing to her board outside.

"I'm just glad you guys are here!" said Tanner happily.

"So where are the bikers?"Mack asked.

"Oh...they'll be here any minute" said Seacat in a gruff voice.

"What's wrong?" Brady asked. "Aren't you guys friends?"

"Oh! We are!" said Giggles "but we somehow feel the rivalry everytime they come in." she said, her voice shaking.

"Do all you surfers feel the rivalry?"asked Mack.

"All of us...except Tanner" said Seacat, rolling his eyes at him.

"C'mon!" Tanner said "how can I feel angry when Lela is here"

"I just don't get why you always flirt with her." said Rascal

"Oh, you guys don't even know how special she is to me." Tanner said , then speaking in his low voice "she's the gorgeous sun to my sky!"he said raising his hand and staring up.

Right as he said these words, they all heard the roaring sound of engines coming to a halt. All the surfers ran to the stage to avoid being trampled by the mob.

The rodents were in Big Mommas.


	2. cruisin for a bruisin!

**First, we saw the surfers dance number! Now let's see if the bikers can do it up to their level!**

All the surfers rushed to the stage as the rodents came busting in, with Butchy leading them.

He snapped his fingers and all the bikers took their dance positions.

All the guys lined up and Chee Chee put a coin in the jukebox and gave it a hit and out came a song!

 _Butchy:_ _You better run, run, run, here we come_

 _Revving our engines under the sun_

 _You're cruisiiiiiiiiiiiin' for a bruisin'!_

 _Whoa, keeping me cool!_

 _Smooth and steady!_

 _Slicked back hair man things are getting heavy!_

 _You're cruisiiiiiiiiiiin! for a bruisin'_

 _Two wheels and an open road_

 _Wrapped in leather ready to go!_

Two biker girls put a leather vest on Butchy.

They take out chairs and perform a dance routine.

 _Don't stop, stop the music!_

 _We ride fast like a bullet_

 _We do anything we want, anytime we want_

 _Oh yeah, oh yeah!_

 _We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

 _We're not gonna live any other way!_

This time, instead of Lela, Chee Chee takes her place due to her absence.

 _Chee Chee:_ _Bubble gum cherry pop, go to the hop_

 _Hanging with the bikers' cos their so very hot!_

 _While they're cruisin', for some bruisin'!_

To the surfer's dismay, Brady joins in once again, wearing a leather jacket, biker shirt and sunglasses.

 _Brady:_ _Alright, I went to the drive-in and what did I see?_

 _A hundred little betties all staring at me!_

 _I was cruising, for some lovin'!_

Chee Chee kisses him on the cheek.

 _I got these two wheels and an open road_

 _Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!_

 _Don't stop, stop the music!_

 _We ride fast like a bullet_

 _We do anything we want, anytime we want_

 _Oh yeah, oh yeah!_

 _We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

 _We're not gonna live any other way_

 _Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way, oh!_

He goes to a table with a soda bottle and out come five bikers one by one.

 _Goes 1, 2, 1, 2, 3!_

 _A who, who, who's ridin' with me?_

 _I got a gang full of bruisers, all crusin' with me!_

 _And we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up, we're tearin up the streets._

They all slide the bottles across the table and they land with a crash on the floor. Then Butchy takes out his electric guitar and starts playing and Brady plays along.

Then all the bikers start spinning on the spot, Brady goes over to the jukebox and hits stop. The bikers stop dancing, breathing heavily.

Then Brady hits start and moves back to join the bikers.

 _Don't stop, stop the music!_

 _We ride fast like a bullet_

 _We do anything we want, anytime we want oh yeah, oh yeah!_

 _We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

 _We're not gonna live any other way_

 _So don't stop, stop the music!_

 _We ride fast like a bullet_

 _We do anything we want, anytime we want, oh yeah, oh yeah!_

 _We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

 _We're not gonna live any other way_

 _No, we're not gonna live any other way!_

 _Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way! Oh!_

All the bikers run out of the dance floor and Brady does a slide and yells "Wooooh!"

Mack just stares at him rolling her eyes.

"Just couldn't help yourself again could ya?" she asked.

"I just love that dance number!" he said happily.

The bikers and surfers sat at separate tables, and Mack and Brady shared a table and they all began chatting happily. After a while, Mack and Brady go along with the

Surfers to the biker's table.

"How ya guys doing?" Brady asked the bikers.

"Good!" said Struts and Chee Chee nodded in agreement. "It's good to see you guys again!" she added.

"Good to be here said Brady happily.

"We would've come sooner" said Butchy "But me and sis had to clean up the garage."

"Speaking of which" said Mack "where's Lela?"

 **Where "is" Lela? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. where's your makeup?

**Let us now see..What Happens Next!**

 **Please note:I do not own any Disney material!**

All the surfers had just noticed that Lela wasn't in Big Mommas. She hadn't performed the dance number along with the bikers. They all looked around.

"Yeah, where is she by the way?" Tanner asked.

He had been feeling very lonely without Lela in Big Mommas. Seeing everyone else with their partners , Just made him feel more upset. Her presence always made him feel comfortable. Without her , he always felt something empty inside him.

"Oh! She said she would come later." said Butchy.

"Why?" asked Giggles.

"I does not know" said Butchy shrugging, "she just aaid that she wanted to do something, I dunno left before I could even ask her."

"Why don't ya ask her now?"Tanner's twin sister Janelle,asked not making eye contact with anyone.

"Yeah, for that to happen she'd have to be here!" said Butchy sarcastically at her.

"Uhhh...well...she _is_ here!" said Janelle pointing towards the front door.

They all turned and sure enough, Lela was entering Big Mommas , wearing a black and white biker dress skimmed just below her knees, along with a black leather jacket,looking around.

"She looks alright." said Struts glancing at her, but then something unusual (in her opinion)caught her attention.

"but...OH MY GOSH!WHY ISN'T SHE WEARING MAKEUP!?" she cried out. Every one in Big Mommas gasped as they looked at Lela and sure enough, there was not a single sketch of makeup on her.

They were all taken aback by her physical appearance.

They all just stared at her in shock.

Tanner, on the other hand,who was the only one person, other than Mack and Brady, wasn't shocked by Lela's appearance and thought she looked beautiful , with or without makeup.

He pushed through the surfers(Well, in that nice way of saying excuse me) and went over to her and pulled her into a hug and Lela gave him a quick kiss and the couple embraced.

"I just can't believe that girl!" said Struts, seemingly still in shock.

"Is she sick?"

Then Lela saw Mack and Brady.

"Mack!Brady!" she squealed and threw her arms around two besties embraced each other

"Ahem!" said Brady. Mack rolled her eyes as Lela turned towards him.

"What! No love for this guy?" he asked sarcastically, smiling , his arms open wide.

Lela just laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Sis, are you okay?" Butchy asked her.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" said Lela, sitting down near her brother. "I just felt a little tired, that's all!"

But Mack knew something was up. She could see dark circles under Lela's eyes which were a little red, as though she had been in pain. But she didn't want to ask her about it.

* * *

"Well!" said Chee Chee."How about we all had some fun now!"

"Well, what exactly is your idea of fun?" Seacat asked her. She glared at him.

"Ya know, it would make me feel a whole lot better if you pitched in ideas instead of problems Seacat!" she said angrily.

But they were interrupted by Little Sunshine, a thirteen year old girl who lived in that beach, who came in squealing,

"Guys! Your not gonna believe this! A crab is wrestling a seagull and it seems to be winning!"

Everyone in Big Mommas stopped what they were doing and turned to her and for a moment there was deadly silence.

Then there was an uproar. All the bikers and surfers were yelling in excitement and ran outside. All except Lela.

"You's comin sis?" Butchy asked her.

"You guys go ahead." she said "I'll join you later"

They left, and in no time, Lela was the only person who was in Big Mommas. Mack and Brady ran out and closed the door behind them.

Lela clutched her stomach, gasping for had been feeling weird ever since she had woken up that morning. She constantly felt like throwing up but the vomit never seemed to come out. she knew it wasn't food poisoning , considering the fact that everything she and her brother ate at home was made by her. No, it had nothing to do with food poisoning. But whatever it was, her stomach was filled with an unbearable pain every could feel her head spinning as she stumbled around Big Mommas. It was a good thing everyone was outside or else she would be bumping into a person every five seconds. she finally collapsed on the sofa (that had just been put a few weeks ago in Big Mommas) breathing hard. She had no idea what was happening to her.

* * *

"I did not expect that crab to pull that one off!" Seacat said running back to Big Mommas along with all the other surfers and bikers.

"Yeah!" said Rascal. I can't believe that crab twisted that seagull's neck and.."

"Stop!Stop!Don't say it!" cried Giggles sobbing in Butchy's chest.

"Its alright G"said Butchy stroking her hair."its the way of all flesh."

But Giggles continued to sob. She finally calmed down once they reached the front door of Big Mommas.

* * *

The Bikers and surfers burst through the doors of Big Mommas in excitement of what they just saw. Lela was struggling to sit up straight and keep a shiny smile on her face.

"Lela! Girl! Ya missed all the excitement!" cried Chee Chee.

"What?" was all Lela could manage. She felt something rushing up her body. She knew very well what it was, but she didn't want to think about it.

"Oh! Ya don't even know!" cried Chee Chee."You are not gonna believe what that crab did to that seagull! Blood was everywhere!It actually twiste..."

But Chee Chee was cut off by Giggles screaming "NO!NO!DON'T SAY WHAT HAPPENED!I can't hear you!" she covered her ears and shouted "Lalalalalalala!"

Lela was thankful to Giggles because if she had heard so much of one sentence Chee Chee said, she would have thrown up right on the spot.

Three minutes later, everything was normal in Big Mommas except Lela who was still leaning on the couch, trying her best to look as though she was fine. The bikers and surfers, on the other hand were having a silly arguement over which group dressed better.

"Of course its us!" said Seacat. "we wear our dresses and outfits according to the weather and we're not afraid to show our inner awesomeness!You rats on the other hand, don't know any other style of dressing other than what you all are wearin now!"

"Oh you don't even know how many girls fawn over me for my looks!" Butchy said angrily.

"Yeah!" said Chee Chee angrily. "Butchy is way hotter than your surfer leader!"

"Puh-lease!" said Seacat. "No one is hotter than our boardin buddy here!"

"Oh yeah?" Butchy said angrily.

"Yeah!" Seacat spat.

Butchy glared at the surfers and snapped hi fingers.

"Yo Lugnut!" he called.

"I's on it boss!" said Lugnut, walking to the front, taking out his comb and grooming his hair , he winked at the biker girls, who silently squealed at each other.

"Hey Rascal!" Seacat called.

"Rascal peeped out of the crowd of surfers.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"you know what ya gotta do!" he said pointing to the bikers.

"Oh yeah, I do!" said Rascal marching towards Lugnut. The two stood face to face, glaring at each other.

After a minute, Janelle stood in between them, stretching her arms in front of her.

"And...GO!" she yelled removing them.

"In our gang, boss has got seventeen hundred and forty girls to fall for him!" Lugnut said rapidly and loudly.

"Oh yeah?" said Rascal loudly. "well, in our gang our dude's got seventeen hundred and forty...one!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" yelled the surfers triumphantly.

"Wait!" Butchy yelled and turned to Giggles.

"G, I thought you was my girlfriend?Doesn't that make me count seventeen hundred and forty one?"he asked, grinning at her expression.

But then, Janelle came to the rescue.

"Oh yeah? Well, wh..what about Lela?Doesn't she make my brother's count seventeen hundred and forty...two!"

The surfers gave a triumphant call again.

The bikers just glared at them and the two gangs started arguing again.

Their voices grew so loud that the entire population of Big Mommas were staring at them.

"Oh boy" Brady groaned.

But their argument was stopped by Mack shouting "Lela! Are you okay?"

Everyone turned towards the Biker girl who was groaning in pain clutching her stomach and forehead.

 **What happened to Lela?Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. you can't tell anyone!

**What happens when the gang finds out? Read on!**

Lela was trying to hold her pain, but all of a sudden, she felt as though something was exploding inside her stomach and couldn't help but let out a groan.

"Lela?" Mack asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Mack." said Lela weakly, "I just feel a little woozy that's all."

But Mack knew that was not all. Seeing Lela's condition and behaviour, she knew something was wrong. She turned to Brady and in a horrified whisper said, "Brady, I think she's gonna pass out!"

Brady turned to Lela and saw that she was looking drowsy and she was also squinting. Immediately, he knew Mack was right.

The bikers and surfers were just staring at Lela, and whispering to each other but Tanner, who had been observing Lela's condition, and the fact that she was swaying dangerously, knew better. He pushed through the crowd of surfers and bikers and ran over to his girlfriend and caught her before she hit the ground.

"You were fine ten minutes ago." said Tanner, placing her on the couch and kneeling down so he was at her level. The surfers and bikers gathered around her. Lela didn't want all the attention. She needed some space. Suddenly, she felt something rushing up her throat.

"Guys! I'm alright!" Lela said, waving her hand, trying to tell them to move away. "It's okay! I'm completely fi..." but Lela never got to finish that sentence, because before she knew it, nausea was taking its toll. Seeing no other option, she grabbed Seacat's hat and released all the nausea in it, despite his protests.

"No! My hat! My hat!" he wailed grabbing it back, after she finished vomiting and throwing up. "My hat! It's ruined!"

Tanner was way more concerned about Lela and laid her down on the couch. Chee Chee looked anxiously at Big Momma.

"Uh…can she lie down on the couch?" Chee Chee asked.

"Oh, sure!" Big Momma said. "She's not the only one who does it." she added rolling her eyes at the cooking staff.

"It's ruined! Its ruined!" Seacat wailed, mourning over his hat. Giggles smacked him on the head.

"OW!" he cried and turned towards her. "What was that for?

Giggles glared at him and said, "Lela is lying down on the sofa, struggling to even breathe!" she pointed towards feeble Lela, who was lying on the couch and Tanner was rubbing her forehead. "And you're crying over your hat!"

"Hey! This is not just any hat!" Seacat said gruffly. "It's a part of me!"

"So..what does that mean? You were born with it attached to your head?" Rascal asked, jokingly.

"Oh, ha! Ha! very funny!" said Seacat sarcastically.

"Dude! Ya could just buy another hat!" Rascal said.

"No way! Nothing can replace this one!" Seacat yelled.

"Then just wash it." Janelle suggested.

"Nuh-uh!" said Seacat. "Nothing can replace this one!"

"Then what are ya gonna do about…" Rascal said, but Butchy cut him across.

"Guys!Not our biggest concern right now!" he yelled, pointing to his sister.

Tanner's concern was clearly growing. He pressed his palm against her forehead.

"She's burning up." He whispered to Mack.

"Brady! Go and get a wet wash cloth!" Mack instructed.

"Brady did as told. A few minutes later, he came back, and Mack wiped Lela's face with it. Butchy went up to her and asked,

"Should I take her home?"

Mack was surprised because he wasn't speaking in his biker accent. Maybe, his voice always grew more serious when it came to his little sister,

"Yes, I think you should go home Lela. You need a lot of rest." Mack said.

Too weak to respond, Lela nodded slowly. Tanner gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and Butchy helped her out of Big Mommas and closed the door behind them.

For a minute no one spoke in Big Mommas. Then everyone slowly went back to their tables and everything went back to normal.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Butchy came back and went over to Big Momma and told her about the phone calls his sister would make in case she needed anything. Then, he went over to his gang of bikers and they all started chatting.

To Mack and Brady, everything seemed to be going fine. All the bikers were chatting, laughing, and giggling at the surfers; the surfers were all laughing at Janelle's jokes, Seacat and Rascal were on all fours, banging their fists on the ground laughing, Giggles was clutching her aching side and suddenly let out a big snort. All the surfers stared at her, then burst out laughing.

"Hey…. Piggles!" Rascal gasped through laughter!"

"Very funny!" snapped Giggles, but she couldn't help but smile as well.

Mack noticed that only one surfer didn't join in all the fun. Tanner was sitting away from all the bikers and surfers, at a separate table, looking down. Mack looked at Brady, who gave a nod, and they both went over to him.

"Hey Tanner!" said Mack.

"Oh! Hey!" said Tanner, just realizing that she was there.

"Are you doin okay?" Mack asked him, sitting down.

"I'm fine… don't worry." Said Tanner.

"You don't look okay man!" said Brady.

"What! What's wrong with my face?" he panicked, touching his face, taking the wrong meaning.

"No! He meant that you look kind of down." Mack explained.

"Oh! It's just that… well… I'm really worried about Lela, Mack." He said.

"I know Tanner," said Mack. "We all are."

"I know she gets sick, but I've never seen her in so much pain like this." He added.

Mack nodded, understanding how he felt.

"Should I get some water for you dude?" Brady asked. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Sure! Thanks!" said Tanner. Brady got up and left.

Mack was alone with Tanner.

"Tanner, how many girlfriends have you had?" She asked.

"Oh! I've had a lot of girlfriends, thousands of them!" Said Tanner. "But none of them are as beautiful as Lela." He added. "When I first saw her, I had this feeling inside me telling me that she was the one meant for me. Whenever I gaze into her shiny blue eyes, I just can't look away. It's like she puts me on a spell."

"Wow! I can totally tell that you two are meant for each other." Mack said.

"Yeah, and there's something else Mack." Said Tanner.

"What is it?" Mack asked.

"I don't know how to say this but… I think Lela looks more gorgeous without makeup." He said.

"Hey! you're not the only one dude!" said Brady, coming back with a glass of water.

Mack rolled her eyes and looked at Tanner.

"He hates it when I put makeup on." She told him.

"I just don't think its you Mack!" said Brady.

Mack rolled her eyes yet again.

"I guess I'd know by now what your biggest pet peeve is!" she told Brady, who just frowned.

Tanner laughed. His friends always knew how to cheer him up when he was unhappy. Mack looked back at Tanner and said reassuringly,

"Don't worry Tanner, whatever illness Lela is going through, I promise you, we're going to make sure she gets better."

"Thanks Mack." Said Tanner grinning a little.

Right at that moment, Seacat ran towards their table carrying his surfboard, with many other surfer boys and girls behind him.

"Dude! Me and the guys are gonna go catch some waves! You should make the scene!"

"I dunno man…" said Tanner.

"Come on man! It won't be the same without you!" Seacat insisted. "I heard the waves are totally insane today!"

"Go Tanner." Said Mack "Cheer yourself up!"

"Well… okay! I'm in! He agreed happily.

"Woooooh! The man's in!" Seacat cried. All the surfers cheered and ran out, with Tanner leading them.

"COWABUNGA!" they all cried.

* * *

"I gotta be honest…" said Chee Chee, "That COWABUNGA call is starting to get on my nerves."

"Yeah! That's right!" agreed Struts and the other biker girls.

Just then, Big Momma called the bikers, holding the receiver's end of a telephone. "Uh… kids!" she said, "It's that poor biker girl who went home sick."

Immediately, Butchy got up from the table and ran over to Big Momma, grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hey sis! You okay... what? Oh! Alright! I'll give it to her."

He held the receiver out to Mack. "She wants to talk to you." He said. Mack took the receiver.

"Hey Lela… what is it? Oh! Okay! I'll be right there!" she put the receiver down.

"Is she okay?" Asked Butchy.

"She told me to go over to your house now." Said Mack. "I think she just wants some company"

Butchy thought for a while and then said, "Okay! You can go!"

* * *

Mack reached the house within five minutes, then went upstairs into Lela's room. She opened the door and saw Lela sitting at the edge of her bed, her hands covering her face.

"Lela, are you okay?" Mack asked, pulling Lela's hands away from her face and she clearly saw that she was in tears.

"What happened Lela!" Mack asked, highly concerned.

"Y-you-you can't t-t-tell anyone! Not even Tanner!"

Mack was shocked. Lela never kept anything from Tanner. She told him every single secret she had.

"Lela, what is it? Can't tell them what?" Mack asked.

"C-c-could you c-c-close the door please" Lela asked, even though there was nobody else in the house. Mack did as she said and went and sat beside Lela, holding her hand tightly.

"Lela, are you okay?" Mack asked softly. "what happened?"

"M-Mack," she whispered softly, her voice shaking as she nudged closer towards her.

In a very soft voice she said,

"I think I might be pregnant!"

 **Hi! Sorry for the late update! But my finals are coming up so I'm actually not allowed to use any gadgets. But today was an exception! So I did this chapter. Wait and see what happens next!**


	5. did you say p-pregnant?

**So Lela's pregnant! Mack knows! What happens next? Read on!**

Mack's jaw dropped as she heard the word 'pregnant'. It couldn't be! It was not possible!

"P-p-pregnant?" Mack repeated. Lela burst into tears.

"Yes Mack! I haven't considered the possibility until now! I kept feeling that there was a change in my body shape, but this felt way different! I haven't got my period for days and…" but Lela never finished her sentence as she was trembling so much that Mack had to hold on to her.

"Lela," said Mack. "Is Tanner the father of the baby?" she asked.

"Yes!" said Lela, sniffling.

Mack couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Lela and Tanner made out now and then, but she hadn't expected them to go as far as… well, getting Lela to become pregnant.

She slowly pinched herself and nothing disappeared.

"Okay, I'm not dreaming." She said. Luckily, Lela didn't hear her.

"Lela," said Mack, "When did you and Tanner… you know…sleep tog-"

"A month ago!" Lela said quickly, before Mack could say anything else.

Mack was so surprised. A lot had taken place in the last month. Was there something Lela was hiding the entire time?

Lela knew what Mack was thinking. She knew it was time for her to tell her about the incident.

"Mack," said Lela, squeezing her hand, "I'm gonna tell you what I haven't told anyone else… the incident."

"What incident." Mack asked.

"The incident when me and Tanner… You know…" her voice trailed off.

"Oh! Okay!" Mack said quickly. She knew exactly what Lela was talking about.

"Mack…look… I'm telling you this because there is no other girl I would rather trust than you. Promise you won't take it in the wrong way." Lela said softly.

"I promise Lela. You can trust me with anything; I mean… friendship forever right?"

"Yes! Okay!" said Lela breathing hard "Sit here!" she said.

Mack sat criss-cross on Lela's bed. This was one secret she wanted to know. Her insides were filling with curiosity.

* * *

Brady was standing outside Big Mommas, looking at the beach. Seeing all the surfers surfing, playing and laughing, made him want to just tear his shirt off like the other guys and run to the waves. As he gazed at the waves, a memory arose,

It was the very first surfing lesson he had given Mack.

 _A fifteen-year old Brady was dragging Mack behind him and running towards the waves, despite her protests._

" _Brady! No! I don't wanna do this!" she cried._

" _Come on Mack!" said Brady, "Don't tell me you're scared!"_

" _Of course not!" said Mack defiantly_. _"It's just that…well…no other girl surfs on this beach!"_

 _"So what!" said Brady, "You can be the first and only girl on this beach who surfs!"_

 _"You really think I can do it?" asked Mack looking at him._

 _"Of course!" said Brady putting an arm around her shoulder. "There is something about you that I admire Mack, It's your optimism."_

 _Mack smiled at him and said. "Okay! Let's do this!"_

 _"Surfs up! Whoooh!" said Brady as he and Mack ran towards the waves._

 _As they surfed, a song was coming on,_

 ** _Baby, tell me, is this good for you?_**  
 ** _Cause for me, it's a dream come true._**

 ** _I think about you boy day and night_**  
 ** _If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right_**

 ** _Cause I know,_**  
 ** _One thing's for certain,_**  
 ** _Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration!_**

 ** _And I feel when we're together_**  
 ** _It could be forever and ever and ever!_**

 ** _I wanna be the ocean to your shore_**  
 ** _Bring you comfort evermore_**

 ** _I wanna be the only thing you need_**  
 ** _Be the oxygen you breathe_**

 ** _Is this as good as I think it is?_**  
 ** _Cause right now I'm so into this_**

 ** _And there's nothing more that I would ever ask for_**  
 ** _Than to be with you, just to be with you_**

 ** _Cause one thing's for certain_**  
 ** _Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration._**

 ** _And I feel when we're together_**  
 ** _It could be forever and ever and ever_**

 ** _I wanna be the ocean to your shore_**  
 ** _Bring you…_**

" Yo! Brady!" Called Lugnut from inside Big Mommas.

"What… yeah?" called Brady, snapping out of his imagination.

"We's gonna play some poker! You's wanna join?" he asked.

"Sure! That sounds blastin!" Brady said running back to Big Mommas.

* * *

Back at Lela's house, Lela was about to narrate the incident to Mack but Mack interrupted her before she started talking.

"Lela, are you sure this happened a month ago?"

"I'm absolutely sure Mack." She said.

Then, looking out the window she started telling her the incident.

 **Hi guys! Sorry you had to wait so long for the update! The next chapter will tell the incident of Lela and Tanner. Spoiler alert! It may not be appropriate for some age groups! I hope you enjoy the next chapter guys**


	6. love gets lethal

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! My pre-boards just got over, so I got the day off today! Anyway, as I said before, this chapter is a flashback (Not the first part though!). Keep reading!**

"Mack, do you remember that big fight that happened a month ago, that tore the bikers and surfers apart?" Lela asked, straightening the black, full-sleeved cardigan she was wearing over her white, collared, buttoned up T-shirt.

"Oh-no, Lela," said Mack, her eyes widening. "That didn't seem like a fight! It was more like a civil war between the two gangs! It wasn't a surf and turf war! It appears the main aim of one gang was to bring the other one down! It didn't just happen in Big Mommas, It seemed to happen everywhere in Puerto Rico."

"Yeah, I know," said Lela, "It was also the war where me and Tanner broke up."

"Yeah, you told me," said Mack. "But how did you two get back together?"

"That's what this...incident is all about." said Lela slowly.

"Oh my god!" said Mack, "Tell me everything!"

Looking down at her hands, Lela narrated the incident:

* * *

 _Lela was standing in an old house that hadn't been used for a long time. She held a gun in her hand. She knew someone was coming for her. And that someone was the guy who told her he would never hurt her. The guy whom she had fallen in love with since she was in seventh grade. The guy who had saved her from breaking a leg. The guy whom she liked to call "Tanner"._

 _He had tried to poison her with a drink. But she was lucky enough to escape. Her brother and friends were busy battling the other surfers. Butchy had given her a gun to dart him with, which was something she never thought she'd do. But he had tried to kill her! And if he thought she be all sweet about it, he was wrong._

 _Suddenly, the power went out! she gave a small gasp. But then lit a match and brought it near a lantern and lit it up._

 _At that moment, Tanner burst through the front door with a long, big gun. He had been told to dart Lela with a sleeping dart which would normally be the last thing he'd ever do, But Lela had nearly run over him on her bike on purpose and had almost killed him in an elevator. Why did she want him dead?_

 _He burst in, gun in his hand. He saw Lela, and for a minute as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, all he wanted to do was drop his gun, pull her towards him and never let go._

" _So... I never thought this day would come." said Lela. Tanner snapped out of his trance and said looking at her said "neither did I."_

" _So… should we end this with a fight? Or would you rather walk away, and leave town?" asked Lela_

" _Let's make that decision together." said Tanner walking closer towards her slowly, and soon, he was just a few inches away from her._

 _Lela grinned and slowly put out the blaze in the lantern and everything went pitch black._

 _The next second the power came back on, and Tanner was on Lela, pinning her to the ground, grinning at the shocked expression on her face._

" _How did you...!" Lela asked incredulously._

" _Did I ever tell you that you were so light?" Tanner asked, still pinning her to the ground, by her shoulders._

 _Lela gave him a fake smile and kicked him off her. He groaned, clutching his stomach._

 _Lela quickly got up and scrambled out of the room._

 _Tanner staggered to his feet and walked out, pointing his gun in front of him._

" _Sweetheart?" he called, going towards the kitchen._

 _He heard a sound of a shot firing behind him and turned around and saw a hole in the wall and the dart was piercing the wall in front of it._

" _You still awake baby?" Lela called._

 _Tanner faked groaning, as though he had just been shot. When he knew for sure that Lela had brought her gun down, he raised his own and shot five tranquilizer darts out of it._

 _He then ran into the kitchen and pulled out wires from the stove and set them on fire._

 _Lela, who had somehow managed to dodge all the darts, ran into the kitchen, her long, big gun ready. But then, she saw the burning wires and knew an explosion was yet to come any second. She dropped her gun and dived out of the kitchen as it exploded. She got up, breathing heavily, and pushed the hair out of her face._

 _Through the smoke, she couldn't see Tanner clearly, until he leaped out of the kitchen, and kicked her right in the stomach._

 _She stumbled backwards, her back against the wall. She ducked, as his fist came flying at her, and smacked her elbow on his head._

 _He charged her, ramming her into a wall in the bedroom. She kicked him off and pushed him away._

 _Tanner grabbed a picture frame and smashed it against the right side of her body, knocking her out._

 _He then grabbed her by her black jacket. And threw her light body across the dining room. Lela, groaning, struggled to get up._

" _C'mon sweetheart, come to daddy!" Tanner said._

 _Lela saw a frying pan lying a few inches from her. Genius struck her._

 _She took her black jacket off, covered the frying pan with it, and slowly got up._

" _That's right, take the jacket off sweetie, you look very nice without it." said Tanner, not knowing of the frying pan in her hand._

 _Lela quickly spun around and smacked the frying pan on him across the right side of his face, nearly knocking him out._

 _She threw her jacket around him, pulled him towards her, and brought her knee in contact with his stomach, threw her jacket down, and kicked him away, knocking him into a glass shelf._

" _Who's the daddy now?" she asked weakly smiling and ran outside the dining room._

 _Tanner got up and ran out after her, grabbed her waist, and threw her in front of the couch._

 _He went there and kicked her three times before she kicked him from the ground, right in between his legs. He groaned and fell to the floor._

 _The two staggered to their feet, standing five feet away from each other._

 _Lela pushed her hair out of her face, and saw her hand gun on the floor, at the same time, Tanner saw his gun on the floor. They both dived, grabbed their weapons and spun around, guns pointed at each other's faces._

 _For about a minute, neither of them made a move._

 _Tanner wasn't staring at the gun pointed at him, he was staring at the gorgeous figure who was holding it. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes, he just couldn't get himself to fire his gun._

 _After another minute of silence, he lowered his gun saying, "I can't do it."_

" _Don't!" said Lela angrily. Her face was streaming with tears. "Come on!"_

" _You want me, I'm yours." said Tanner._

 _Lela wanted to just shoot a dart at him and get over with it, but as she just stared at him, memories flooded. The image of the time he had first seen her in school was replaying in her head. The countless number of times he had saved her was also running in her mind._

 _She couldn't hurt him, she wouldn't hurt him. He was all she ever wanted._

 _She was feeling very cold. She wanted to feel the warmth of his closeness right then and there. She wanted him so bad!_

 _Tanner, knowing exactly what Lela was thinking, dropped his gun walked over to her, pushed the gun out of her hand, grabbed her waist, pulled her towards him, and smashed his lips against hers._

 _He slowly took one hand and cupped her soft cheek, his lips still in contact with hers._

 _Lela just ran her hand across his hair and threw her arms around his neck._

 _She pulled him to a wall, and they broke apart. But Tanner wanted more of her. He sucked at the soft skin on her neck. Lela didn't stop him. Every time he sucked her, she felt his warmth on her skin. Breathing hard, she brought her forehead in contact with his. Tanner just ran his hand up her back, wanting to bring Lela as close to him as possible._

 _she tore his shirt off and pulled him closer to her. Tanner, wanting more of her, pulled off her black and white biker dress. Her black bra looked contrasting with her soft white skin. She looked beautiful._

 _Lela brought her lips in contact with his again, and she pushed him to the ground and laid herself on top of him. She grabbed a blanket, threw it over herself, and said "you wanna do this?"_

" _I've been waiting for this moment my whole life." Tanner said brushing his hand against her soft cheek and taking in the essence of her sweet, smelling hair as it fell loose above his face._

 _With that she covered the two of them with the blanket and..._

"That's when you two..." Mack asked, after Lela finished narrating the story.

Lela nodded and said, "It was the best twenty minutes of my life."

 **Hey guys!Hope you liked it! And guess what! I'm gonna start on a new story too! It's called Teen Beach 3! like the most of you, even I hated the ending of the second movie, so stay tuned for the next chapter and Teen beach 3!**

 **P.S: I don't own any Disney material!**


	7. when everyone finds out

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! What happens when the gang finds out? Okay, confession time,** **The previous chapter was partly a reference to the fight in Mr. and Mrs. Smith! Anyway, keep reading!**

"COWABUNGA!" the surfers cried as they ran inside.

"Honestly!" said Chee Chee. "Do ya guys have to say 'Cowabunga' every time ya enter a room?!"

"Hey! don't get Mad at us for being cool!" said Rascal raising his arms, as if he was scared of her.

"Man! Those waves were so sick!" yelled Seacat

"I know!" agreed Giggles and Kiki.

"Aunt D?" Butchy called.

"In the shower honey!" Their Aunt Dina called from the bathroom.

Mack and Lela could hear them from upstairs.

Mack felt Lela's stone-cold hand grasp her own. She looked at her and could see the fear in her eyes.

"Mack...what am I going to do?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Lela," said Mack, "You have to tell Tanner!"

"No!No! I can't! He'll break up with me if he finds out!" Lela cried.

"Lela! Don't you dare say that!" Mack said sternly. "Tanner loves you more than anything else in this whole world!"

Lowering her voice, she said,

"Back in Big Mommas, he told me that none of the girls he'd dated were as beautiful as you."

"Really?" said Lela, her eyes widening, "he said that?"

"Yeah, he did," Mack said, squeezing her hand.

"Mack?" said Lela quietly.

"Yes?" Mack said.

"Can you go and tell them about this?"

"What! No way! Lela, if anyone should tell them, it should be you!" Mack exclaimed.

"I just can't stand the thought of telling this to my brother! he'd blow a gasket! Please, Mack! Do it for me!" Lela said tears coming to her eyes.

Mack could see the desperation in her eyes, so she sighed and said, "Alright!"

Lela squealed happily and hugged her.

"I'll come down in a while!" she called as Mack left the room.

As Mack dragged herself down the stairs, her mind was racing. How was she to break this news to the gang? The surfers would all look scared and frightened and the bikers would become angry and she knew for sure that Butchy would punch someone. She also knew who that someone was.

As she made it to the living room, she could see the surfers and bikers arguing. Before she knew it, Brady came up to her.

"How's Lela?" he whispered.

Mack's blinked hard, took a deep breath and whispered,

"Brady, we've got a big problem."

"What! What is it?" he asked.

"Lela's pregnant!"

"What!" he whispered loudly, shocked, unable to believe it.

"I know!" said Mack, " I was shocked too! It was the last thing I had ever expected to happen!"

"What are you gonna do Mack?" Brady asked, his eyes wide.

"I dunno! I have to think of a way to break the news to them without having anyone punching any jaw!"

"You're right, don't tell them right away!" Brady had accidentally shouted it out loud, which had caused all the heads to turn towards him and Mack.

He saw Mack glaring at him as if to say, "What was that for!"

"Mack… is my sister okay?" Butchy asked, concerned.

"Yeah! Did is she still feeling nauseous?" Chee Chee asked.

"Is she throwing up in any more hats?" Seacat said, sarcastically, grinning.

Butchy spun around and looked as though he was gonna punch him, but Giggles gave him a hard smack on the back of his head that sent him lying on the floor.

"Shut up and stop joking around!" she snapped at him.

"Thanks, G!" Butchy said grinning. "You just did my job for me!"

"How is she?" Tanner asked.

Mack took a deep breath and said,

"Okay, I can't hide this from you guys because, sooner or later, you're gonna find out, so here's the thing… Lela's… pregnant." She exhaled out the last word.

There was a pause, all the bikers had been drinking wine. The sound of breaking glass could be heard as they dropped them in shock. All the surfers just stood there with their mouths wide open.

"W-what dd-did you say?" Chee Chee asked, her voice shaking.

"Lela's pre…." Mack said, but was cut off by Butchy yelling,

"Don't say it! I don't ever wanna hear that word again! I refuse to believe it!"

Mack took a deep breath and said softly,

"Butchy, whether you believe it or not, it's the truth. And you can't change it."

All the bikers and surfers were just frozen with fear, knowing what was gonna happen next.

Butchy was so angry that they could hear the fury in every breath he took.

His eyes ripped to Tanner.

"You!" He ran towards him, both his fists clenched, as though he was gonna kill him. Seacat snapped out of his shock and ran in front of Tanner. The surfers all gathered around him.

"Hey! You keep your hands off our boardin buddy!" Seacat yelled, holding his board in defense.

"Step aside Catfish!" Butchy yelled.

"No way! You wanna get to him, you'll have to get past us first!" Rascal shouted.

"You heard him, surfer!" Chee Chee yelled. "Step aside!"

"If you think I'm gonna let him punch my brother, then you've got a big problem!" Janelle said angrily.

"He made my best friend pregnant!" Struts yelled, shoving Janelle. "I'll never forgive him! I'll never forgive any of you!"

"Mack! When did this happen!" Butchy asked, glaring at her.

"I…I.. don't think y-y-you guys should be…" Mack stammered.

"Shut up and answer him!" Struts yelled.

"Fine! It happened when you guys were in a civil war with each other!" Mack shouted angrily.

They all gasped.

"So you guys reconciled that way!" Lugnut asked glaring at Tanner.

"Uh… yes…that's what happened, but I never expected…" Tanner stammered.

"I say punch him Butch!" Chee Chee yelled.

"Yeah! Kick him!" Struts agreed.

"Go on man! Do it!" Lugnut said.

"Look what you've done! I shouldn't have told you about it!" Mack scolded Brady, "Look what just started!"

As Brady stared in shock, he knew exactly what was going on.

The war between the Bikers and Surfers was back on!

* * *

Butchy pushed Seacat and Rascal aside and glaring at Tanner, said in a dangerous whisper,

"You made me baby sister pregnant, I'm giving you one chance to deny it!"

Tanner looked down and said quietly,

"I can't deny it if it's true."

Butchy flung his fist at Tanner. All the surfers screamed. The Bikers just looked in approval.

Mack screamed and buried her head in Brady's chest. It looked like it was all over for the surfer.

That was until someone jumped in front of him from nowhere, screaming "No! Stop! Don't hurt him!"

She got the full power of her brother's fist on the side of her head. She stumbled and banged her head against the wall and her head hit the floor as she blacked out.

The bikers and surfers gasped. Butchy froze on the spot in shock. Tanner felt as though he had just been shot.

Lela was lying on the floor, unconscious.

 **Hi guys! Sorry if this chapter is a bit too short! But I can be sure that the next one will be longer! Two reviews for the next chapter!**


End file.
